1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control structure and a control method for an electronic timepiece having a 24 hour, or 24 o'clock angular position detection device for detecting the angular position of a 24 o'clock wheel contained in the front gear train in such an electronic timepiece.
2. Description of the prior Art
In the prior art electronic timepiece, as shown in FIG. 1, a part of a front gear train 101 (for example, a 24 o'clock wheel) has a 24 o'clock contact 102 for detecting the angular position of the front gear train 101. When the 24 o'clock contact 102 detects a position corresponding to 0 a.m., a detection signal produced by the 24 o'clock contact 102 causes a circuit block 103 to rotate a calender advance motor (referred to herein as a) day feed motor 104. When the day feed motor 104 rotates, a date indicator (referred to herein as a day wheel) 106 displays the day by means of rotating a reduction gear train 105.
In the prior art electronic timepiece, when the 24 o'clock detection position is placed in position by rotating the 24 o'clock wheel in a forward direction, if the 24 o'clock wheel is rotating forwardly, the position of the 24 o'clock indicated by a indicator agrees with the detected 24 o'clock position. However, if the 24 o'clock wheel is rotating in reverse, and if the time is reversed to correct the time, for example, backlash of the front gear train produces an error between the position of the 24 o'clock indicated by the indicator and the detected position of the 24 o'clock. Consequently, there arises the problem that 24 o'clock cannot be precisely detected at the position of the 24 o'clock indicated by the indicator.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic timepiece h having a detector and detection control l capable of detecting 24 o'clock precisely, whether the rotation is forward or reverse, to solve the problems described above.